Twins
by PrincessJaejoongie
Summary: Hanya sekedar cerita tentang Si kembar Kim yang terpisah sekian tahun karena suatu insiden, dan bertemu kembali dengan memperebutkan namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho. DLDR, GS, YunJae story. Review please, newbie here :)


Title : Twins

Cast : Member DBSK & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, drama, family.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Prolog

Rated : T, belum tau untuk kedepan'y.

**Warning : Genderswitch, YunJae pair, jika tidak menyukai genre nya silahkan back, No bash ! :)****  
**

- Prolog -

Mata sipit namja paruh baya ini menatap tajam yeoja paruh baya yang sangat cantik didepannya. Dada mereka berdua turun naik, emosi terpancar jelas dari mata keduanya, beberapa pecahan keramik mahal berhamburan diruang tengah mansion besar keluarga ini.

Tak ada yang mau mengalah dari dua orang tua dewasa ini.  
" Aku tak suka jika kau kembali ke dunia itu, dan kau tau jelas aku tak menyukai dunia gemerlap mu itu ! " Tegas namja didepannya ini sedikit berdesis.  
" Tapi kau tau itu dunia ku sebelum kau memutuskan menikah dengan ku 8 tahun lalu, kau tau jelas akan hal itu Hyunbin... " Jawab lantang yeoja cantik ini tak mau kalah. Hyunbin, suami nya mendengus kesal dan menatap penuh benci kearah istrinya.

" Itu dulu, sebelum kita menikah ! Apa kau tidak mengerti Hyekyo ? " Tanya menuntut Hyunbin pada istrinya.  
" Kau yang tak pernah mengerti aku Hyunbin... Kau tak pernah memberiku sedikit kebebasan... Kau hanya mengurung ku dirumah, aku muak dengan semua itu, aku benci, aku ingin sedikit merasa bebas, melakukan hal yang ku senang tanpa dibatasi dan diatur oleh mu ! " Teriak Hyekyo dan menatap tajam mata Hyunbin yang seakan tersentak dengan kata-kata istrinya tadi. Perdebatan cukup lama terjadi semenjak tadi.

Hyunbin diam, Hyekyo pun diam. Hening terjadi diantara mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.  
" Aku rasa kita tak mempunyai kecocokan lagi, kita sudah terlalu sering bertengkar karena masalah itu... Aku terlalu mencintai dunia keartisan ku Hyunbin... Mian sepertinya... "  
" Aku akan menceraikan mu seperti keinginanmu Hyekyo... " Potong cepat hyunbin dengan air mata yang hampir menetes dari mata sipitnya. Hyekyo tertunduk, Hyunbin diam. Dia tau betul istrinya ingin mengatakan hal itu tadi.

" Pengacaraku akan mengurus segala hal tentang itu... " Ucap Hyunbin terdengar lirih, meski emosi masih menguasai namja tampan yang berusia 34 tahun. Hyekyo mengangguk, meski ini yang diinginkannya tapi mendengar hal tadi juga membuat remuk hatinya. Hyunbin berlalu dari hadapannya yang mematung.

" Anak-anak akan ikut dengan ku ! " Tegas Hyekyo mencegat langkah Hyunbin, Hyunbin cepat membalik badannya dan menatap Hyekyo dengan penuh emosi lagi.  
" Mereka akan ikut dengan ku apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya ! " Tegas Hyekyo lagi membuat geram Hyunbin dan menghampiri kembali Hyekyo.  
" Mereka akan ikut dengan ku ! Aku lebih berhak mengasuh mereka dari pada kau yang hanya akan sibuk dengan dunia mu itu ! " Sindir Hyunbin dan menusuk dengan tatapan yang tajam.  
" Anii... Hyunjoong dan Hyuncheol akan bersama ku... Aku tak peduli dengan... "

Ucapan Hyekyo terhenti ketika mendengar derap langkah kecil yang berlari dan seduan kecil yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Hyunbin menoleh cepat kearah suara tadi, dia mendengus kesal dan sedikit menggeram kemudian menatap kearah hyekyo penuh benci. Hyunbin berlari cepat ke arah suara tadi. Dilihatnya seorang aegya kecilnya yang berumur 5 tahun berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dengan sigap Hyunbin menangkapnya dan menggendongnya kedalam pelukannya.

" Hiks... Huehuhuhu... " Tangis aegya itu dalam pelukan protektif Hyunbin. Hyunbin membelai lembut punggungnya mencoba menenangkan aegya nya.  
" Joongie kenapa malam begini belum tidur sayang ? " Tanya Hyunbin lembut, aegya kecil itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Hyunbin dengan sabar menenangkannya.  
" Joongie... " Panggil lembut Hyunbin, aegya kecil yang dipanggil Joongie ini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyunbin lekat dengan wajahnya yang banjir airmata. Hyunbin menatap miris aegya nya yang cantik.  
" Jaejoongie... " Panggil Hyunbin lagi dengan sangat lembut. Jaejoong sang aegya menatap lantai dan terlihat sedih, air mata terus mengeluar dari mata besarnya. Hyunbin menatap lantai yang ditatap Jaejoong, ada sebuah kertas berada disana. Hyunbin menunduk mengambil kertas itu, Jaejoong masih dalam gendongan dan pelukan protektifnya yang penuh sayang.

Dilihatnya kertas yang menunjukkan permandangan sangat indah namun terlihat sangat miris dan menyayat hatinya.  
" Ini Joongie yang menggambar ? " Tanya Hyunbin, Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukan appanya ini.  
" Waah gambaran Joongie bagus sekali... " Puji Hyunbin dan meneteslah sudah airmatanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya, dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong penuh sayang. Dipandangnya lagi gambaran aegyanya tadi, nampaklah disana dua orang anak kecil tersenyum bahagia dengan menggandeng tangan satu sama lain, tak ada beda sedikitpun dari mereka, mereka sama !.

" U..u..umma... "  
" Jangan pikirkan itu ne, appa sayang Joongie... Oppa sayang Joongie dan Hyuncheol juga sayang Joongie... Bahkan umma pun sayang dengan Joongie... " Ucap cepat Hyunbin menenangkan sang aegya cantiknya.  
" Ta..tapi...u..umma... "  
" Umma hanya emosi, Joongie jangan memikirkan hal itu... Naah apa uri Joongie sudah meminum vitaminnya hari ini ? " Tanya ceria Hyunbin menutupi luka yang menganga dihatinya. Bahkan aegyanya sendiripun sangat tau jelas kalau dirinya dianak tirikan oleh ummanya sendiri. Jaejoong mengangguk pasti dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu hyunbin.  
" Sekarang Joongie tidur ne... Appa tak ingin Joongie sakit-sakit lagi... " Ucap hyunbin dan diangguki oleh aegyanya yang tanpa dosa dan sudah mulai berhenti menangis sekarang.

Hyunbin melirik kearah Hyekyo yang seakan mematung ditempatnya penuh benci. Yaa dia terlalu benci dengan sikap istrinya yang seakan tak peduli dengan Jaejoong anak kandung mereka sendiri, yaa betul Hyekyo tak suka dengan Jaejoong hanya karena Jaejoong selalu sakit-sakitan berbeda dengan Hyunjoong ataupun Hyuncheol fisik Jaejoong bisa dibilang lemah dari mereka. Mungkin karena Jaejoong terlalu banyak memakan waktunya sehingga tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya dan alasan kenapa Hyunbin memperlakukannya seperti yang diperdebatkan mereka tadi.

2 Weeks Later...

Kim Mansion...

Hyunbin menatap ketiga aegya nya. Hyunjoong tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangan Hyunbin, Jaejoong menatap bingung dua orang tuanya yang sedikit menunjukkan perang dingin mereka setelah 3 hari yang lalu pengadilan sudah memutuskan perceraian mereka dan hak asuh atas ketiga anak mereka. Dan Hyuncheol, dia hanya duduk santai di sofa dan tersenyum lebar.

" Kau sudah siapkan barang-barangmu jagoan ? " Tanya Hyunbin riang pada Hyunjoong dan mengacak lembut rambutnya. Hyunjoong mengangguk pasrah dan menatap Jaejoong yang ingin menangis berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki Hyuncheol.  
" Joongie... " Ucap pelan Hyunjoong pada Hyunbin dan mata nya mengeluarkan airmata. Hyunbin mengerti perasaan aegya sulungnya yang berumur 7 tahun ini. Dipandangnya Hyekyo yang menatap penuh sayang Hyuncheol yang duduk di sofa.

" Hyunjoong ingin Joongie juga ikut pergi dengan kita appa... " Rengek Hyunjoong dan berlari memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah menangis. Hyunbin menghela napasnya. Pengadilan memutuskan hak asuh Hyunjoong dan Hyuncheol pada dirinya sedangkan Jaejoong pada Hyekyo, yaa disebabkan Jaejoong yang selalu sakit-sakitan dan harus diperhatikan lebih oleh sosok seorang ibu.

" Appa ingin, tapi... "  
" Joongie mau ikut appa... Hiks.. Jebal~ " rengek Jaejoong, Hyunbin menatap miris Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Hyekyo yang sangat asik berbicara dengan Hyuncheol dan terlihat raut wajahnya yang sedih.  
" Hyekyo~ah... " Panggil Hyunbin, Hyekyo segera menoleh kearah Hyunbin.  
" Aku sudah memutuskan... " Ucap Hyunbin membuat Hyekyo bingung.  
" Aku akan membawa Jaejoong dan Hyuncheol akan bersama mu ! " Ucap mantab Hyunbin. Hyekyo membelalakan matanya dan ketiga aegya mereka terlihat bingung. Jaejoong masih dipeluk erat Hyunjoong dan Hyuncheol mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Jeongmal ? " Tanya Hyekyo tak percaya. Hyunbin mengangguk pasti dan menatap Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong yang tengah berpelukan.  
" Kau begitu sangat sayang Hyuncheol kan ? Jadi ku pikir akan lebih baik begitu ! " Ucap Hyunbin, senyum mengembang di bibir Hyekyo dan langsung memeluk Hyuncheol yang sangat bingung.  
" Jadi appa ? " Tanya Hyunjoong yang sangat mengerti keadaan keluarganya kini.  
" Bantu Joongie bereskan barang-barangnya ne ... " Ucap Hyunbin dan tersenyum tipis, Hyunjoong membesarkan matanya kemudian mengangguk pasti dan menarik tangan Jaejoong mengikutinya.

.

.

" Umma wae ? " Tanya Hyuncheol ketika melihat yang kini didalam limo itu adalah Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong, bukankah seharusnya dia, bukankah appanya bilang mereka akan liburan keluar negeri, lalu kenapa sekarang Jaejoong yang berada di dalam bukan dirinya. Kenapa dirinya hanya menonton bukan sebagai pelakon.  
" Eeuummh... Hyuncheol akan pergi bersama umma, jadi biarkan saja Joongie dan Hyunjoong oppa yang pergi ne... " Jelas Hyekyo bohong.  
" Shiro... Aku ingin pergi bersama appa dan oppa ! Bukan Joongie yang harusnya pergi... Tapi Hyuncheollie umma.. Itu.. Hiks.. Harusnya... "

" Hyuncheollie... " Panggil Jaejoong riang sembari tersenyum cerah dan memberikan sebuah buku gambar pada Hyuncheol yang menangis. Hyuncheol mengamati buku gambar kemudian menatap Jaejoong kesal.  
" Joongie jahat... Joongie jahat ! Cheollie tak mau lihat Joongie lagi... Joongie napeun ! " Teriak Hyuncheol dan membuang buku gambar yang diberikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Hyuncheol yang berlari masuk ke dalam mansion besar mereka, matanya berkaca-kaca dan ingin menangis. Hyunjoong menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis.

" Hyuncheol hanya ngambek, nanti juga baik lagi jangan Joongie pikirkan ne... " Ucap Hyunjoong, Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya yang sudah menetes.  
" Kajja... " Ajak Hyunjoong kembali dan menarik tangan Jaejoong masuk kedalam limo yang tadi mereka sudah berada di dalamnya. Jaejoong kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap ummanya yang masih berdiri dan menatap ke dalam mansion berharap melihat sosok kecil yang benar-benar sama dengan dirinya, sosok yang begitu sangat mirip dengannya secara fisik, yaa beacause they are twins !

- TBC ? Or Delete ?

Maaf, hanya coba" untuk menulis, jika ada yang suka saya sangat berterima kasih, jika tidak pun tidak apa" :)

Saya tau ff saya dan tulisan saya sangat kekurangan, jika ingin mengutarakan kritik dan saran'y silahkan, saya akan sangat berterima kasih :)

Ada kah yang bersedia untuk mereview ? Terima kasih karna sudah membaca nya, jika ada yang membaca tentu nya -bow- :)

Ini masih awal" prolog, jadi belum ada yun nya :D


End file.
